Predator Arena Online
by dathyppie
Summary: my first sao story takes place from the point of view of mavryk a young man trapped in a game he never signed up to play, with the help of his p.a.d. he will be faced with obstacles designed to push him to the edges of his strength and break his morals... will another player who goes by the name kirito be an ally or an enemy... only time will tell. TEMPORARY HIATUS


the last thing i remember was hangin with my friends in new york and then i…. i don't know. what happened to me and where am i? i see text appear in front of me.

**WELCOME TO PREDATOR ARENA ONLINE**

what could that mean… _enter name: _jay

error name not long enough

_enter name: _Mavryk

_accepted_

_choose skill: camouflage_

_track_

_agility_

_combatant_

"what the fuck does this mean" _do you require assistance mavryk? _"who said that" _i am your personal assistance drone or pad for short i am here to aid you in any way possible. _

"ok... well you can start by telling me where i am."

_of course you are in the starting process for the predator arena online beta… you were chosen along with 499 others to participate in this beta because you are the united states top ranked mmorpg gamer. does this information satisfy your question? _

"yes. thank you, but i have other questions." _ask away i will answer to my best abilities_

"alright, what do these skills mean, what do each of them do?"

_these skills are the passive abilities within the game so far, camouflage will allow you to hide from all but the highest level opponents, track will let you find all but the most skilled camouflagers, agility will let you reach all but the tallest spires, and combatant will let you fight all but the most skilled warriors. do these answers satisfy your question?_

"yes, so is this game pve or pvp?"

_both in a manner of speaking. allow me to clarify all monsters will attempt to fight you, and there is nothing stopping the other players from attacking each other except their own morals, for some these will not last and they will attempt to assault you whether for what you have or fear, do not trust the other players anymore than the monsters._

"alright, does this game have a class system?"

_yes PAO utilizes a class base but the skills and abilities do not always follow this strict coding… any player can learn any skill or ability no matter the class except class specific skills, and certain weapons and armors can only be worn by specific classes._

"ok i guess that makes sense, what classes are there in PAO?"

_there are four classes in PAO, they are the champion, the mammoth, the striker, and the unseen._

"what specifications do each class have?"

_the champion can deal large amounts of damage, the mammoth has far superior defense and health, the striker moves with a natural grace allowing him to avoid more attacks, and the unseen has exceptional magik spells and can hold there own well against all others, a real jack of all trades. though you will not be able to choose a class, all players are loaded in as a random class, yours is…. the unseen, my aren't you a lucky one only four others have been loaded in as one out of all 500 testers._

"so i'm an unseen well then i chose the agility skill, so i can outmaneuver all others."

_excellent i will inform the system_

_skill: agility_

_you are being loaded in now we will begin in the same town as everyone else, its known as brigmore. are you ready?_

before i had a chance to respond my vision broke into a million pieces then started to reform into a plaza with tons of shops around

_you have been given a starter pack of equipment it might it might be wise to equip it mavryk_

"right"

_you do not need to speak aloud to me simply think and i will respond to you_

oh ok how's this

_excellent you learn quickly. now equip yourself and let's begin_

i move my right hand up and hold it directly in front of me and a menu interface appears in front of me, it has a perfect recreation of my character, my avatar looks just like me, with my long brown hair and ice blue eyes that i always thought were a little bit creepy, i notice that there is an inventory tab and i click on it.

wow that is a ton of inventory space. 15x15 blocks for inventory, is the game creator nuts.

_its possible but very unlikely_

alright let's get started. i equip my longsword and hunters cowl with my night armor. i look over at my character display to see myself in a set of black leather armor with a hooded cloak of the same color and a sword at my hip. that's weird in most current fantasy mmos they put the sword on your back

_swords and other melee weapons are not the primary weapons in this game… imagine if you will a combination of gun gale online and alfheim online_

so at some point i will be required to get a gun, let me guess the guns are the class specific weapons aren't they

_yes and it seems you have found this information out before any of the other players, this puts you at an early advantage. lets begin the game now shall we mavryk we already have our first class mission_

alright just tell me where to go

_bringing up mini-map interface now_

as pad said this i notice someone walking by in the exact same equipment as me, he must be an unseen, pad can you help me identify a character

_of course which one_

the unseen that just walked by the one standing next to the npc weapon vendor

_ah that appears to be a boy by the name of kirito by coming in contact with his pad it appears to be the same one who ended the SAO crises… this game just became a lot more interesting_

you can say that again, as i walk away to go see what my mission is i cant shake the feeling that i'm going to have to fight him eventually


End file.
